


Kintsukuroi

by LiulielWiedii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Boda, Byakugan, Chakra, Clanes, Drama, Embarazo, F/M, Gen, Guerra, Peleas, Viaje, arreglado, autodescubrimiento, matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulielWiedii/pseuds/LiulielWiedii
Summary: ¿Qué significa ser fuerte? ¿Es tener poder para someter a tus enemigos? ¿Es tener la tenacidad para superar todos los obstáculos? ¿Es tener la templanza para no flaquear ante la tristeza más amarga? Mi debilidad es tan grande que apenas puedo soportarla. Me pregunto cómo he sobrevivido a pesar de ser tan débil. Sobrevivir a pesar de la debilidad ¿No es eso una especie de fuerza?





	1. Primeras grietas

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones y advertencias
> 
> Más que posible OoC y un puñado de OC.
> 
> Cualquier parecido con la historia de cierta chica de cierta saga de libros increíblemente famosa es mera coincidencia. 
> 
> Este relato ocurre en un universo alterno del mundo ninja, donde las aldeas nunca se formaron y los ninjas continuaron separados por clanes. Al no haber un poder militar centralizado los grandes países jamás pudieron formarse, así que el mundo sigue divido en feudos o provincias, gobernados por señores feudales o daimyōs.

**Kintsukuroi**

¿Qué significa ser fuerte? ¿Es tener poder para someter a tus enemigos? ¿Es tener la tenacidad para superar todos los obstáculos? ¿Es tener la templanza para no flaquear ante la tristeza más amarga? Mi debilidad es tan grande que apenas puedo soportarla. Me pregunto cómo he sobrevivido a pesar de ser tan débil. Sobrevivir a pesar de la debilidad ¿No es eso una especie de fuerza?

.

..

...

**Noventa y seis días de marcha**

...

..

.

_Cuarto informe de Shiro Inu. Mensaje encriptado y protegido por un sello de nivel 3. Entregado directamente al consejo por un chunin infiltrado en la ciudad de Kobe, prefectura de Gisa, a un día de marcha ninja del campamento actual._

_Rumores confirmados. Emperador del país del Hierro Asesinado. Los Ōtsutsuki ahora controlan las tierras samuráis. Continuaremos con las ordenes. Estableceremos negociaciones tan pronto sea posible. Fin del mensaje._

.

..

...

Una ligera lluvia de abril golpeteaba sobre la lona de la tienda y las hojas de los árboles. Tambores lejanos que anunciaban la desdicha.

—¿Has escuchado Hinata? —la voz severa, dura como el hielo del invierno.

—Sí, padre —dice Hinata levantando la cabeza—. Lo siento —se disculpa sin tener una razón real para hacerlo. Un reflejo que tiene desde la niñez. Desde el día en que su madre murió.

Se frotó las manos con ansiedad, el frio le quemaba los dedos, pero esa no era la razón por la que temblaban.

—¿Entiendes lo que te acabamos de decir? —Hiashi Hyūga sentado en el centro de una larga mesa. Los integrantes del consejo a su izquierda y derecha. Los cinco jefes de las distintas ramas de la familia Hyūga, ninguno es especialmente mayor, no es de extrañar en esta época donde morir de viejo se considera una deshonra. Como así lo atestigua la tercera silla a la izquierda de su padre. Seis sillas, seis ramas. Una vacía, como el corazón de Hinata.

Su hermana Hanabi, de pie detrás de su padre. Los ojos vivaces y traviesos, la boca torcida en un gesto capaz de desafiar cualquier adversidad.

Hinata se sentía como en un juicio. Arrodillada sobre el tatami, frente a ojos acusadores que ya habían decidido su sentencia. No tenía ningún derecho a apelar. No había atenuantes que valieran y el jurado estaba en contra suya.

Su destino ya estaba decidido.

—Lo entiendo… —dijo Hinata agachando la mirada. Un fuerte viento golpeó la tienda y las flamas de las lámparas de aceite parpadearon en sus jaulas de cristal. Las sombras bailaron con el fuego hasta que la lona dejo de temblar.

—Entonces puedes marcharte.

Asintió en silencio, la mirada en el piso. Se levantó lentamente, realizó una reverencia y salió hacia la fría llovizna.

...

..

.

Hinata, recostada en su cama, abrazaba su almohada como si fuera su mejor amigo. El chirrido de los grillos era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la noche. El campamento guardaba silencio, tan deprimido como ella.

Pensaba que sentiría algo cuando recibiera la noticia. Sabía que ocurrirá tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente paso no sintió nada. Debería sentirse aliviada, siempre le aterró la idea de ostentar el cargo. O debería estar enojada, su familia estaba degradándola como habían hecho con su primo. Debería estar indignada, estaban intercambiándola como a una mercancía. Pero no sentía nada, como si todo hubiera perdido el sentido.

—¿Por qué estas a oscuras? —la enérgica voz de su hermana reventando sus tímpanos. El aire frio inundó la tienda con el olor a tierra húmeda. Hanabi encendió una lámpara y la luz anaranjada bañó la tienda de las princesas Hyūgas. Una tienda austera y carente de personalidad, más por necesidad que por gustó. Sólo había dos catres, unas cuantas almohadas y un baúl al fondo donde estaban las pocas pertenencias de Hinata y Hanabi. Colgó la lámpara en un perchero y se sentó en su cama, frente a la de Hinata, que arrugó lo ojos frente a la repentina luz— Otra vez llorando ¿Eh?

Hinata se tocó las mejillas, sin darse cuenta de que había estado llorando. Limpió con sorpresa sus propias lágrimas, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Su hermana la miró en silencio.

—¿Me odias? —le soltó de pronto.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —dijo levantando la vista de su almohada, pero sin mirar a Hanabi.

—Tienes razón —dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su cara, se recostó en su cama y cruzó sus manos sobre su nuca—. Después de todo, tú nunca quisiste ser la líder del clan. Debes incluso estar feliz, tu vida será mucho más fácil de ahora en adelante. No tendrás que preocuparte más que por verte bonita.

Hinata no dijo nada, las palabras de Hanabi deberían molestarle, pero sólo hacían eco en el vacío.

Su hermana miró el vacío de sus ojos e intentó adivinar que había detrás de ellos.

—¿O acaso aun lloras por nuestro primo? —Hinata apretó la almohada ante la mera mención—. Murió como un héroe ¿Lo sabes?

Hinata lo sabía.

Hyūga Neji. El ultimo prodigio ninja. Durante la última batalla, él y unos ninjas más se habían quedado atrás para cubrir la retirada del clan Hyūga. A pesar de que pertenecían a la primera rama, Neji y su padre fueron relegados a la última rama, por cuestiones meramente políticas. Su tío, y padre de Neji, era líder de la sexta rama, pero había muerto hace tiempo cumpliendo una misión para el clan. Sin más opción Neji paso a convertirse en el nuevo líder de la sexta rama; pero murió de la misma forma que su padre. Dando la vida por un clan que siempre lo despreció y lo trató como si fuera un ninja de segunda, igual que a ella.

Demasiado débil para ser la heredera del clan, demasiado inocente, toda una inútil. Dominaba las técnicas Hyuga tan bien como su hermana, sus movimientos eran gráciles y fluidos, sus sentidos eran agudos y podía responder con rapidez ante lo imprevisto. Su cuerpo era un ninja ejemplar de pies a cabeza, pero su alma era la de un animalillo asustado. Nunca había podido matar a nadie, aunque su vida y la seguridad de su clan dependieran de ello. No podía manejar el estrés, ni la presión. Su mente se nublaba cuando alguien la confrontaba. Las visiones de sangre, carne abierta y muerte le causaban pesadillas.  Visiones que eran muy comunes en estos tiempos.

Demasiado frágil. Nunca pudo con el peso de las expectativas que su familia y su clan ponían en ella. Cuando su padre le dio la espalda y se centró en Hanabi, que parecía mostrar más talento que ella, se sintió como si hubiera caído en un pozo profundo y oscuro, con el agua llegándole hasta el cuello. Y se había cansado de nadar, se había cansado ya hace demasiado tiempo.

Su primo fue el único que le tendió una mano. Le ofreció comprensión, llegó a llorar en su hombro y volvió reír con su compañía. Llegó a sentir que sólo él podía entenderla. Neji se había convertido en su única y verdadera familia.

Pero se había ido y Hinata volvía a estar atrapada en aquel pozo, con el agua fría quemado su cuello como una soga, y con el impulso cada vez más creciente de dejar de nadar y que el peso de su desgracia la hundiera hasta el fondo.

—Sé que estabas enamorada del primo Neji, pero el tiempo para lamerse las heridas se te ha acabado.

Hinata apretó los puños. En su clan no era nada raro que incluso primos-hermanos se casaran entre sí. Era una forma de mantener pura a la familia, decían. Hinata estaba segura que quería a su primo muchísimo, era el único sostén de su vida después de todo, pero no estaba segura si lo quería de esa manera, y en este punto no quería averiguarlo.

Pero si él no hubiera muerto y ella ya no tuviera la obligación de ser la heredera del clan. Si él siguiera vivo y hubieran compartido más tiempo juntos, tal vez… sólo tal vez…

—Tienes que cumplir con tu deber.

Lo sabía.

—Sé que lo de "Preocuparte por verte bonita" sonó a insulto. Pero lo dije en serio. Pareces un espíritu en pena, hermana, y verte bonita para el príncipe Ōtsutsuki es importante.

Lo sabía. Hinata lo sabía. Y aquello era lo que la hacía sentirse más ahogada. Neji hubiera querido que ella cumpliera su deber con su clan, justo como él lo había hecho.

—Una alianza con los Ōtsutsuki es la única esperanza que le queda a nuestro clan. Así que si no le gustas al príncipe Toneri estamos perdidos.

Lo sabía; al igual que ahora sabía que las expectativas y obligaciones no se iban a ir a ningún lado sólo porque había dejado de ser oficialmente la heredera Hyūga. No se habían ido a ningún lado, sólo habían cambiado.

—Sabes lo que él hubiera querido que hicieras.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó una voz que le resultó ajena a Hinata.

Hanabi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En el propio rostro de Hinata había sorpresa. No era la clase de persona que tuviera arrebatos. Siempre callada, siempre educada, siempre dócil. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos, intentó contenerlas en vano, y triste y odiándose a si misma por su debilidad, le dio la espalda a Hanabi, se escondió entre sus sabanas y lloró a mares sobre su almohada.

Lo sabía. Pero lo que más le dolía no era que tuviera que casarse con un total extraño o que Neji ya no estuviera allí. Lo que le dolía, era que Neji se había convertido en aquello que la había estado atormentando toda su vida. Era un ladrillo más en aquel pozo de sufrimiento. Un ladrillo que tenía escrito con sangre "Es tu obligación. Tu deber como Hyūga". Era lo único que su amado primo le había dejado. Una expectativa más. Otra obligación más.

Pero es lo que quería su primo. La única persona a la que había sentido querer de verdad y que la había querido de igual manera. Y si eso quería, ella lo haría; aunque le rasgara el alma, aunque le quitara la vida, igual que a él.


	2. Imperfección

**Ciento tres días de marcha.**

...

..

.

_Sexto informe de Shiro Inu:_

_Negociaciones exitosas. Condiciones de la alianza aceptables. Acordaremos punto de reunión en cuanto puedan encontrar una posición segura. Final del mensaje._

.

..

...

Imágenes borrosas de humo y sangre. Gritos de furia y muerte resuenan en el fondo de su cabeza como una canción lejana. Alguien la carga en sus brazos. Hinata no quiere irse. Su primo la mira alejarse, la ropa manchada de lodo y sangre, el rostro cansado, pero con la mirada llena de decisión.

Estira la mano e intenta alcanzarlo.

No entiende. No puede entender. Se supone que tenían la ventaja en la batalla. Pero los habían traicionado. El hermano de su señor se había vuelto contra ellos y una batalla segura se había convertido en una aplastante derrota. Sólo Neji evitó que fuera una carnicería.

Ella quería quedarse. Morir a su lado. Pero no era lo que él quería. Alguien la golpeó en la nuca. Tal vez su primo. Perdida la conciencia, todo se convirtió en sonidos e imágenes borrosas como las de un sueño.

“Vive”

Fueron las últimas palabras que oyó de sus labios. Ráfagas de fuego y chakra lo último que vio. Su mano aun estirada intentando alcanzarlo.

...

..

.

Hinata abrió los ojos sobresaltada, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, su respiración agitada, el sudor empapando su frente.

—Señorita Hinata. Es hora —le dijo una de las criadas de su familia, levantando la tela que cubría la tienda. La luz del amanecer, pura y brillante como el corazón de un hada, iluminó su humilde tienda.

Se incorporó confundida, la luz lastimándole los ojos. Su hermana ya no estaba en su futon, solía levantarse a primera hora e ir a entrenar. Ella también solía levantarse al amanecer y entrenar con Hanabi, pero había perdido la costumbre o más bien, la había abandonado.

Asintió en silencio y su doncella se retiró.

Se puso sus sandalias y salió de la tienda. Se hubiera quitado el piyama y puesto un juego de ropa limpia, pero su ropa ninja era lo único que tenía y un par de cambios de ropa que aún estaban lavando.  Se dormía y levantaba con lo puesto. Una sencilla playera, pantalones cortos que le llegaban a las pantorrillas y una chaqueta holgada color lila que era dos tallas más grande de lo que debería. Ropa cómoda, pero nada glamurosa. Como debe ser la ropa de un ninja.

En la ciudad de Seki, capital de la prefectura Sekigahara, ella y la primera rama vivían en una hacienda cerca del castillo de su antiguo señor y Daimyō, Toyotomi Hideyori. Hinata tenía su propia habitación, una cama mullida llena de cojines de plumas de ganso. Sábanas blancas de seda. Muebles de ébano. Un armario lleno de ropa. Una ventana con tallados en el marco que daba a un campo de naranjos y cuyo perfume invadía su cuarto cada que el viento soplaba.  

Le gustaba apoyarse en esa ventana y ver el paso del sol, mientras los azules y blancos del cielo cambiaban de color. Era el único lugar que era de ella, donde podía relajarse y dejar que el tiempo fluyera sin temor.

Pero habían dejado todo eso atrás mientras los hombres de Hideyoshi, hermano de Hideyori, saqueaban la ciudad.    

Ahora caminaba por un campamento donde no había tiendas suficientes para las ramas más bajas, donde los hombres, las mujeres y los niños ya no reían. Donde un aura de miedo y urgencia envolvía cada palmo.  

No se quedaban en un lugar más de un día o dos. Seguir el rastro de todo un ejército es demasiado fácil después de todo. Así que tenían que moverse constantemente, los ninjas de Hideyoshi aun los perseguían. Aunque ya no era tan malo como lo había sido en los primeros días.

Fueron días y noches de marcha continua sin descanso. Una marcha cruel y despiadada, en medio del cansancio, el hambre y el frio del invierno. Cualquiera que no pudiera seguir el paso era dejado atrás para ralentizar a sus perseguidores. Los heridos y los enfermos fueron los primeros en ser dejados atrás, después los más ancianos y por último los huérfanos. Niños demasiado pequeños para no poder soportar la marcha y que ya no tenían familiares que pudieran cargarlos.

Así fue como los Hyūga pudieron sobrevivir, dejando un camino de cadáveres, sangrando a cada paso que daban, como un lobo que se ha cercenado la pata con los colmillos para poder liberarse de la trampa del cazador.   

Llegó a una tienda un poco más amplia que la suya, alfombras y toallas cubrían el piso, y en el centro había una tina de madera con agua humeante. Dos criadas le ayudaron a desvestirse, pertenecientes a la sexta o quinta rama, toda la servidumbre y los soldados rasos eran de esas ramas. Hinata no las conocía. Antes tenía dos doncellas personales que la ayudaban a hacer sus labores diarias. Las dos habían muerto en algún punto del trayecto. Probablemente estas dos criadas estuvieran trabajando para la rama principal toda su vida, pero Hinata nunca las había visto.   

No era de extrañar. Aunque vivieran juntos rara vez pasaba tiempo con su familia. Se levantaban a distintas horas, nunca comían juntos, sus rutinas eran diferentes. Desde que su padre se rindió con ella, aquella situación sólo empeoró. Vivía en una burbuja asfixiante, aislada del resto de su familia. La culpa no era sólo de su padre y sus exigencias. Hinata también se aislaba por su cuenta, huyendo de las expectativas de su familia, protegiéndose del mundo en su pequeña burbuja.

Por fortuna esta vez habían acampado cerca de un rio. Era agradable volver a tomar un baño. Algo que se había convertido en todo un lujo ahora. Hinata quería quedarse sumergida en el agua caliente todo el día, arropada por su relajante calor, pensando en nada, alejada de todos.  

Pero las dos criadas seguían ahí para recordarle que el mundo aún existía. Le lavaron el cabello con fuerza, como si quisieran arrancárselo, después la pusieron de pie y la frotaron con un par de ásperas toallas. La sentaron frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y mientras la peinaban, desayunó dos desabridos panes con mantequilla.

Los ninjas de su padre habían conseguido maquillaje y ropa de última hora en la ciudad más cercana.

La maquillaron, desde la raíz del cabello hasta los hombros y el nacimiento de sus senos, con un polvo blanco que la hizo estornudar un par de veces. Las criadas la miraron con reproche por el intento de sabotear su trabajo, aunque no fuera intencional. “Lo siento” dijo Hinata como siempre.

Rubor en las mejillas, delineador en los ojos, sombras color durazno en las ojeras, carmín rojo en los labios. Frio perfume de Jazmín en la piel. Kimono blanco estampado con flores lilas. El cabello recogido en un moño, alisado con aceite perfumado y adornado con flores blancas y lilas.

Y antes del mediodía Hinata no podía creer que la princesa sentada en el espejo fuera ella. Las dos criadas sonrieron con satisfacción. Hinata iba a tocar su mejilla para asegurarse de que fuera su rostro en el espejo, pero se detuvo a medio camino por temor a arruinar su maquillaje.  

Era como una de aquellas princesas, bellas y puras, de los cuentos de hadas que solía contarle su madre. Tan bellas como para arrancar suspiros a todos los hombres, pero lo suficientemente valientes y fuertes como para no dejar que la crueldad del mundo las aplastara.

Mirado lo bella que era, Hinata se preguntó si podía conseguir la valentía y la fuerza tan fácil como el maquillaje.

La caravana de los Ōtsutsuki finalmente se les había unido la noche anterior y se presentaría ante ellos en la comida de ese mismo día.   

Una de las criadas estaba por salir de la tienda para avisar que habían terminado, pero la tela de la entrada se abrió con violencia. Una mujer de mirada severa entró caminando con pasos gráciles y decididos hasta ponerse frente a Hinata, llevaba el cabello color miel recogido en un muño y vestía un kimono color mostaza. Miró a su alrededor, los rasgos finos y agudos como los de una mantis.

—Tu eres Hyūga Hinata ¿Cierto? —dijo la desconocida mirándola de arriba abajo como la mantis que está deliberando si debe o no, comerse la cabeza de la pareja con la que está copulando. Hinata no supo si debía o que debía contestar. La desconocida le clavo los ojos avellana— Sí o no, muchacha. No es una pregunta tan complicada.

—Sí, señora. Sí, lo siento, sí soy, Hyūga Hinata… —dijo a trompicones.

—Bien —dijo asintiendo para si—. Me alegro haber venido antes. Han hecho un desastre contigo —las criadas la miraron de mala manera—. Ustedes dos —les dijo sin inmutarse—. Pongan otra vez el baño. Que el agua este lo más cliente posible. También necesitare unas cuantas toallas limpias para remover todo este maquillaje —dijo tomando a Hinata de la barbilla y mirándola como quien esta eligiendo que carreta comprar— y estropajos para…

—Disculpe —la interrumpió una de las criadas, visiblemente ofendida. Habían recibido las ordenes de arreglar a Hinata directamente de Hiashi Hyūga. Sólo el mismo Hiashi o alguien más del consejo podía cambiar esas órdenes y obviamente esa extrajera no era ninguna de esas cosas— ¿Quién es rayos usted?  

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —dijo sin siquiera mirarla, ni alterar su voz—. Tengo el permiso del consejo ¿O acaso crees que los guardias me hubieran dejado pasar hasta el corazón mismo de su campamento si no lo tuviera? ¿Acaso son tus ninjas tan incompetentes que cualquier persona puede pasarlos sin que se den cuenta? ¿Acaso no son los Hyūga los soldados con la visión perfecta?

La criada cerró los puños, Hinata creyó que iba a decir algo más, pero al final hizo una reverencia forzada y las dos sirvientas salieron a cumplir sus órdenes.

...

..

.

El agua estaba casi hirviendo y la blanca piel de Hinata se puso rojiza como si un millar de dedos la hubieran estado pellizcando durante la noche. La tallaron con estropajos como si estuvieran lavando un suelo de mármol, haciendo que su piel se volviera todavía más roja.

El polvo blanco, el rubor en las mejillas, la sombra en las ojeras, el delineador, el carmín en los labios, el perfume, el aceite en el cabello. Los fastuosos adornos y el magnífico yukata. Todo se lo llevó el agua.  

Frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Hinata se sintió desprotegida e indefensa. La piel roja y pálida, ardiéndole como si le hubieran picado hormigas por todo el cuerpo, los ojos hinchados por haber llorado durante la noche. El cabello negro, escurrido como un trapo viejo. En vez del bonito y tradicional yukata le habían puesto una prenda de algodón blanco que le cubría todo el cuerpo, desde las muñecas hasta los tobillos, pero era tan delgada que sus formas se adivinaban fácilmente.

De la princesa que había visto no quedaba nada. Sólo era ella. La débil Hinata. La que le devolvía con incomodidad la mirada. Sintió frio. Cruzó los brazos y se cubrió los pechos.

—Mucho mejor —dijo la forastera mirándola de arriba abajo—. Pueden retirarse —les dijo a las criadas, que se marcharon con una forzada reverencia.  

Hinata se sintió aún más incómoda cuando sus dos criadas se marcharon, dejándola sola con la recién llegada.  

—Mi señor llegara en cualquier momento. Vendrá a esta tienda y juzgará si puedes ser una buena esposa para él. Se quedarán a solas el tiempo que el considere necesario.  

Hinata se quedó petrificada “¿Qué está pasando?” se suponía que conocería a su prometido en la comida, en una pequeña fiesta organizada para celebrar su llegada. Los miembros del consejo y los integrantes más destacados de las demás ramas estarían presentes, con los Ōtsutsuki en el centro como invitados de honor. Su padre iba a llevarla del brazo y presentarla oficialmente a Toneri Ōtsutsuki y al resto de sus oficiales.

Pero ahora, esta mujer le decía que iba a encontrarse a solas con su prometido. Un hombre al que nunca había visto.  

—Responderás cualquier pregunta que te haga sin cuestionamientos. Atenderás cualquier petición que te haga sin rechistar.  

Hinata se miró los brazos y lo que traía puesto.

—¿Me encontraré con él, así…

—Pues claro —dijo la mujer cuando entendió a qué se refería Hinata—. La verdad es que no entiendo esa tradición suya de esconderse tras un montón de ropa y maquillaje. Presentarse en medio de la comida y el alcohol para desviar la atención. Los Ōtsutsuki hacemos las cosas de diferente manera. De esta forma mi señor podrá saber realmente con quien se está casando. Podrá ver tus defectos y virtudes claramente. Y si no le gustas lo suficiente podremos cancelar las cosas inmediatamente después. No hay necesidad de hacer perder el tiempo a las dos partes con fiestas e hipocresías.  

Hinata se encogió en su sitio intentando cubrir lo desnuda que sentía en ese momento.

—No te preocupes —dijo interpretando el gesto de Hinata—, mi señor puede pedirte que te desnudes y puede que incluso llegue a tocarte, pero no tomara tu virginidad. —A Hinata la invadió el terror, en su inocencia aquella posibilidad no había cruzado su cabeza— En caso de hacerlo se consideraría que el matrimonio se ha llevado acabó y ha sido consumado. Pero hacer algo así se considera de muy mala educación entre los míos y una completa falta de respeto hacia la familia de la novia. Tu clan tendría todo el derecho de pedir una retribución, que nos veríamos obligados a pagar porque es lo que demanda el honor. Así que ten por seguro que mi señor no te ultrajara. Después de todo una de las cosas que compartimos parece ser el respeto por las tradiciones y el honor.   

...

..

.

Hace tiempo que Hinata se había quedado sola en la tienda sin más compañía que el espejo y un banco de madera. El cabello ya se le había secado, se había esponjado y una gruesa manta de negro cubría su espalda. Seguía nerviosa. No recordaba haber estado más nerviosa en toda su vida. Las manos le temblaban, las mejillas le ardían de frio, el desayuno amenazaba con salírsele del estómago.

No sabía qué hacer. Su padre le había dicho que no dejara de sonreír y se mostrara complaciente. Su hermana le dijo que lo único que tenía que hacer era mostrarle sus virtudes al príncipe y este caería rendido a sus pies. Pero Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que duda poder sonreír en algún momento y en cuanto a sus virtudes ¿Qué virtudes tenia ella? Era la primogénita del líder del clan Hyūga. Unos de los clanes más grandes y poderosos del mundo ninja. En este momento estaban en decadencia, pero su apellido seguía teniendo el mismo peso.

¿Pero que tenía aparte de su herencia Hyūga? No era especialmente inteligente, ni elocuente o simpática. No se consideraba fea pero tampoco linda, su hermana le parecía infinitamente más bella con sus ojos traviesos, su temperamento osado y su valiente sonrisa.

Hanabi siempre le decía que lo que más resaltaba de ella eran sus pechos.

Y era cierto, su pecho era un poco más grande que el de la mayoría de chicas ¿Podía aquello considerarse una virtud? ¿Era eso todo lo que podía ofrecer? ¿Su cuerpo? La supervivencia de su clan dependía de este matrimonio y lo único que tenía Hinata para pelear por ello eran sus senos.

Si fuera un poco cínica se hubiera echado a reír. Si no estuviera congelada por el miedo se hubiera echado a llorar.

—Ponte de pie —le dijo una voz suave e imperante.

Hinata se sobresaltó en su asiento. Estaba tan ensimismada en si misma que no se dio cuenta cuando había entrado. Alzó la mirada con timidez y se encontró con un hombre de piel blanca y rasgos finos como los de una mujer. Su cabello de un azul tan claro que era casi blanco. Pupilas de un azul oscuro e iris de un intenso azul turquesa.

—¿Príncipe Toneri… —preguntó Hinata con el labio inferior temblándole.

—Ponte de pie —volvió a repetir impaciente.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie por temor a hacerlo enfadar.

—Y no soy príncipe. Soy Rey —dijo mirando atentamente a la asustada Hinata con sus pupilas azules, que empezaban a dilatarse.

—Sí, lo siento —volvió a repetir Hinata.

Era más joven de lo que pensaba. Más alto que ella por una cabeza. Vestía un sencillo Kimono de viaje blanco, una capa gris y las sandalias reglamentarias que usaban los ninjas. Para alguien que decía ser rey su apariencia era bastante humilde.

Hinata se quedó esperando que le preguntara algo o que hiciera algo. Pero el tiempo paso y el silencio se alargó.

Aunque Hinata tuviera la vista congelada hacia el frente, mirando a la nada. Sabía perfectamente que Toneri la estaba mirando, sentía sus ojos caminando por su cuerpo como si fueran dedos. Mirándola a través de la tela, desnudándola, recorriendo su cintura y la curva de sus caderas, contemplado sus enormes senos, tocando con sus pupilas la oscuridad de su sexo y sus pezones.  

Hinata se cubrió el pecho con los brazos por instinto. Entonces Toneri dio un paso hacia ella. Aterrada, Hinata pensó que la regañaría por esconder la única virtud que tenía, que apartaría sus brazos y la tocaría con lascivia, que le arrancaría la delgada prenda y la miraría. Que miraría su desnudez hasta darse cuenta que Hinata no era más que un animalillo asustadizo atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer. Una que no tenía nada más que ofrecer y cuando él se diera cuenta, suspiraría desilusionado y se marcharía con su clan. Llevándose la esperanza de supervivencia del clan Hyūga.

Pero en cambio tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo paso entre sus dedos. Hinata sintió vergüenza. Su cabello era un desastre. Estaba esponjado y encrespado porque no lo habían cepillado, dándole la apariencia de que se acaba de levantar. Pero a Toneri no parecían importarle esos detalles, siguió acariciándolo. Era un cabello liso y suave que se deslizaba entre sus dedos como seda azabache.  

Entonces se marchó de la tienda sin decir nada. Dejando a Hinata sola con el silencio.

Tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que se había marchado. Se quedó ahí parada, durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, convertida en piedra. Creyendo que lo había arruinado todo. Lamentándose por no haber podido hacer la única cosa que podía haber salvado a su clan. Imaginando como su padre, su hermana y el consejo descargaban su furia sobre ella. Como era rechazaba y marginada, aún más, por su clan. Imaginando mil y un escenarios trágicos sobre el final de los Hyūga y como ella era la única culpable.

Hasta que entró Hanabi a la tienda.

—Felicidades hermana —dijo con su osada sonrisa—. Oficialmente estas comprometida con el Rey Ōtsutsuki Toneri.


	3. Medrando en los defectos

.

..

...

**Ciento trece días de marcha**

...

..

.

_Noveno informe de Shiro Inu:_

_Misión primaria completada con éxito. Nuevas órdenes recibidas. Volveremos a las tierras centrales. Ayudaremos con los ninjas enemigos que aún siguen al clan. Fin del mensaje._

.

..

...

                Era el auge de la primavera. Las aves inundaban el bosque con sus cantos de apareamiento. El olor a hierba fresca se percibía con la facilidad de la respiración. Cerezos rosas florecían aquí y haya en el bosque verde resaltando como islas paradisiacas en el mar turquesa.

                Un pétalo de cerezo se posó en el té verde de Hinata. Pequeño y frágil como una lagrima. Desayunaba a la sombra de un cerezo. A su espalda, un claro en el bosque que era bañado por el sol de la mañana, un oasis de luz entre las sombras del bosque. Los sirvientes habían puesto su mesa y la comida un poco alejados del campamento. A Toneri le gustaba la privacidad y el silencio.   

                Fruta, pan con mantequilla y salmón frito con algas. Hacía meses que no comía algo tan variado. Lástima que no pudiera disfrutar tan delicioso desayuno como le gustaría, pues un silencio incómodo y pesado se cernía sobre el espacio que la rodeaba. Toneri con su fría expresión y su semblante silencioso estaba desayunando con ella.

                —El clima está bastante agradable hoy… —dijo tímidamente con una sonrisa forzada que no podía ocultar en lo más mínimo la incomodidad que la oprimía.

                Toneri levantó la vista del té que estaba bebiendo. La miró y volvió a su taza, como si un ave se hubiera posado en la mesa y él se hubiera detenido a observarla un momento para después volver a sus asuntos en cuanto el ave se hubiera marchado.

                Hinata volvió la vista a la mesa casi arrepintiéndose de haber hablado.

...

..

.

                Habían reanudado la marcha al día siguiente que se había concretado el compromiso. Los exploradores habían partido la noche anterior, para asegurar la ruta que seguiría la caravana. Otro grupo de ninjas se quedaría en la retaguardia, vigilando y borrando cualquier rastro que dejara la caravana. Hombres, mujeres y niños cargaban sus pertenencias en la espalda, lo que no pudiera ser llevado era abandonado. Incluso las princesas Hyuga y los miembros del consejo cargaban sus cosas en la espalda. Sus tiendas, futones, ropas, objetos personales y vidas metidas y compactadas en una enorme mochila de campamento.

                Unas cuantas yeguas cargaban unos cuantos baúles. Las carretas eran demasiado grandes y lentas para los senderos del bosque. Los baúles estaban llenos de pergaminos y documentos importantes, tesoros familiares, armas y dinero en forma de monedas de oro. Necesario para comprar provisiones en los poblados cercanos.

                El plan era viajar a la tierra de los Otsutsuki. La cual estaba lejos, más allá del continente, cruzando los mares del norte. Una tierra que Hinata jamás había visto. En aquel lugar se casaría y los Hyuga pasarían a servir a los Otsutsuki, teniendo como nuevo Daimyo y señor a Toneri.

                Después de seis días de marcha, finalmente se habían detenido y montado un nuevo campamento. Después de que ella y su hermana terminaron de montar su tienda, apareció la extranjera se ojos avellana que la había “arreglado” para su encuentro con Toneri. Se presentó. Kiniro, dijo que era su nombre. Le comunico que su señor quería comer con ella.

                Así que Hinata se vio sometida, no sólo a comidas, sino también a cenas y desayunos, de incomodos silencios, durante los últimos tres días. Todo porque Toneri seguía insistiendo en compartir los alimentos con ella. A pesar de que a sus ojos a él también le incomodaban sus encuentros.

...

..

.

                Kiniro con sus ojos color avellana, grandes como los de una mantis, estaba con Toneri. Siempre estaba con él. Caminando un paso por detrás como si fuera su sombra. Parecía ser algo más que una guardaespaldas dedicada.  Con sus rasgos severos y agudos se quedaba de rodillas un paso por detrás de Toneri; no sin antes probar los alimentos que este comería.  

                Su silenciosa presencia inquietaba todavía más a Hinata. Que se sentía rodeada por dos panteras negras que saltarían en cualquier momento sobre su cuello.

                —Señorita Hyuga —dijo Toneri de pronto. Su tono impersonal y frio— ¿Qué puede contarme sobre usted? —preguntó una vez terminaron el desayuno.

                Hinata se quedó en blanco. El té casi se le atoró en la garganta. ¿A que venía esa pregunta tan repentina? Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez que acaban de sacar de la pecera.

                —¿Sobre mí?

                —Sí ¿Acaso no me exprese correctamente?

                Entró en pánico ¿Qué podía decirle? Era Hinata Hyuga, primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga. Ex heredera del clan. Prometida de Toneri Otsutsuki. Pero todo eso, él ya lo sabía ¿Qué debía contestar? ¿Qué es lo que Toneri quería escuchar? ¿Qué quería saber?

                —¿Qué es lo que le gustaría saber? —terminó diciendo.

                —¿Qué es lo que me gustaría saber?  —Toneri guardó silencio mostrándose ofendido. Se miró las manos buscado la respuesta. Su pregunta parecía también causarle problemas—. Bueno, no quiero saber tu color o comida favorita o esa clase de tonterías. Quiero saber qué clase de persona eres ¿Qué es lo que te define? ¿Por qué vives? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? —volvió a guardar silencio y la miró recuperando la compostura— Ese sería un buen comienzo.

                Hinata paso del pánico al nerviosismo aterrado. ¡¿Qué se supone que debía contestar?! ¿Su propósito? ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Qué es lo que la hace levantarse cada mañana a pesar de la desazón y tristeza que siente?

                Con cierto dolor encontró la respuesta a su pregunta. No fue difícil encontrarla porque ya la sabia y desde hace tiempo, sólo que no había querido verla hasta que se la señalaron, como la espinilla en la frente que ocultas con el cabello.  

                Era la presión de su padre.

                No era la de su hermana, ni la de su clan, ni siquiera la de su primo lo que la presionaba más. Era su padre. No quería hacerlo enojar. No quería decepcionarlo, más. Y no es porque quisiera su cariño, lo que quería era su perdón.  No quería que su padre la odiara más, que le guardara rencor por siempre. Tal vez por eso se esforzaba tanto en complacerlo, quería compensarlo por lo que hizo.

                —Lo siento… —Pero no podía decirle eso a Toneri. No podía decirle algo tan vergonzoso.

                —¿Qué es lo que sientes?

                —Yo… no lo sé.

                —¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿No sabes porque vives? ¿Acaso no tienes un propósito? —comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

                Negó en silencio, sin atreverse a decir nada más.

                Toneri frunció el ceño. Abrió y cerró los puños.

                Hinata sintió que los pétalos rosas, el canto de los pájaros, el azul del cielo y el bonito clima se cernían sobre ella, que podían aplastarla a pesar de su inocente apariencia. Toneri se puso de pie de un salto.

                —Bien. En ese caso te reto a un duelo —dijo con severidad en los ojos, con dominancia en la voz.

                Hinata lo vio alzarse como una torre que se abalanzaba sobre ella. Había visto esa clase de expresión y postura antes. En su padre, y por experiencia sabía que Toneri había tomado una decisión, una que tendría que acatar con prontitud y sin excusas, porque es lo que tenía que hacerse, porque es lo que era mejor para ella. No tenía opción de negarse.

                Por un momento lo aceptó con resignación como había aprendido a hacer todos estos años. Hasta que su mente se dio cuenta de lo que le estaban pidiendo.

                ¡¿Su prometido la estaba retando a un duelo?!

                Toneri estiró los brazos con las palmas hacia el suelo.

                —Kiniro

                —En seguida, mi señor —la mujer de ojos avellana caminó con prontitud hacia su amo. Sacó un par de bandas blancas de debajo de la manga de su Kimono mostaza y comenzó a vendar las manos de su señor con eficiencia. Vendo ambas manos hasta los codos. Cuando terminó Toneri se dirigió al claro, donde esperó bajo la cristalina luz de la mañana.

                —Ponte de pie —dijo Kiniro severa, que se había puesto al lado de Hinata. Esta levantó la vista y miró a la mujer con ojos aterrados—. Ponte de pie y estira los brazos.

                Hinata se puso de pie. Estaba en completo shock ¿De verdad iba a pelear contra Toneri? ¿Ahora? ¿Justo aquí? ¿Después del desayuno? El estómago se le revolvió. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y sudarle.

                —Entre mi gente, los duelos son importantes —dijo remangándole las mangas de la chaqueta y comenzando a vendarle la mano izquierda—. Si él que te reta es de un rango superior al tuyo, no puedes rechazarlo, ni huir, ni rendirte sin pelear o será considerado un insulto. Mi señor Toneri ha considerado que alguien como tú es lo suficientemente buena como para ser una digna oponente. Al retarte te ha considerado un igual. Es un honor. Sí lo rechazas lo pondrás en ridículo ¿Entiendes? —Hinata asintió en silencio con la mente aturdida. Kiniro terminó de vendarle la mano izquierda, apretó el vendaje con un nudo y paso a vendarle la derecha—. Dicho eso. Nuestros duelos no son vulgares carnicerías a muerte como los vuestros. Son espectáculos de habilidad. Los Hyuga descienden directamente de los Otsutsuki, no sólo su estirpe sino todo lo demás. Sus técnicas, la forma en que se organiza su clan, sus enseñanzas. Todo se originó de nosotros. Su Taijutsu lo llaman “puño suave” ¿No es así? Nosotros lo llamamos “Juho” El arte de conquistar sin matar. La medida de la verdadera fuerza. Sólo están permitidos los golpes con Chakra. Los órganos vitales están prohibidos. Ganas si logras inmovilizar a tu oponente —terminó de vendar, apretó con un nudo y tomó las palmas de Hinata con las suyas—. Pierdes si estos vendajes se rompen o se manchan con otra cosa que no sea sudor. No son vendas normales. Están hechas para mostrar tu verdadera habilidad. Sobre todo, si ya estas sudando tanto desde el inicio —dijo señalando con la mirada las perlitas de nervioso sudor que se apelmazaban en la frente de Hinata. Se limpió con premura con los vendajes del dorso del brazo. Kiniro sonrió —Ve —dijo empujándola suavemente—. Te darás cuenta pronto a que me refiero.

                Caminó hacia el claro del bosque como si su alma la hubiera abandonado. Apenas y había escuchado todo lo que le habían dicho.

                —Peleare en serio —dijo Toneri poniéndose en guardia como un águila que desciende en picada para abalanzarse sobre su presa—. Y si tú no lo haces, cancelare nuestro compromiso.

                ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso podía hacer eso? ¿De verdad cancelaria su boda si Hinata no peleaba? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡¿Acaso hizo algo mal?! Si alguien lo sabe que se lo diga porque no tiene idea de cómo es que todo termino así.

                —¡En guardia!

                El gritó amenazante de Toneri sacudió lo suficiente a Hinata como para que reaccionara.

                ¡¿De verdad iban a hacer esto?!

                Se puso en guardia. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hincharon de sangre y el sistema de Chakra de Toneri se iluminó como un árbol de navidad. Un Chakra fluido y torrencial como los rápidos de un río.  

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que las venas alrededor de los ojos de Toneri no se hinchaban. Kiniro le había dicho que los Otsutsuki utilizaban una variación del puño suave así que él también debería poder ver su sistema de Chakra, pero su…

Hinata ahogó un grito de terror. Toneri se movió como una ráfaga de viento, dio dos pasos rápidos hacia el frente y se inclinó ligeramente a la derecha. Apenas pudo esquivar el golpe. El Chakra salió de la palma de su mano como un rugido y le despeinó el cabello.

Eso contestaba la pregunta de Hinata. Si ese golpe hubiera alcanzado su hombro le habría inmovilizado el brazo. Toneri definitivamente podía ver su sistema de Chakra, aunque sus ojos no fueran como una gigantesca pupila blanca. Los de él eran azules, de una extraña intensidad y aun así tenían los poderes de un Byakugan ¿Qué clase de oj…

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando. Su prometido la volvió a atacar. La bombardeó con una serie de golpes rápidos y feroces. El Chakra agresor la envolvía como ráfagas de viento azul. Su cuerpo a duras penas conseguía seguir el ritmo. Hinata se dio cuenta enseguida. Aquello no iba a durar demasiado. Toneri era fuerte. El mínimo error y alguna de sus extremidades quedaría en coma por una semana. Él sólo tenía que continuar hasta que Hinata se cansara y su cuerpo no pudiera seguir el ritmo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes o es que acaso no estas peleando enserio? —dijo Toneri con la voz cargada de reclamo.

                La estaba desafiando, provocando. Cualquier otro se hubiera enfadado. Hubiera respondido ante la provocación, poniendo más fuerza, más audacia en sus ataques. Su padre y su hermana habían hecho lo mismo cientos de veces. Pero lejos de enfurecer a Hinata, aquellas provocaciones sólo la hacían sentir patética. Porque lo cierto era… que eso era todo lo que tenía. Conocía sus límites, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de ellos y eran pequeños, como una jaula que encierra a un canario. Un sentimiento que recuerda cada vez que la provocan.

                Fue una de las razones por las que dejo de entrenar con su hermana. Eran igual de buenas… en este momento, pero en un año, puede que incluso en unos meses, Hanabi la dejaría atrás, lo suficiente para que no pueda volver a alcanzarla. No tenía su talento, ni el de Neji. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero su cuerpo rara vez la obedecía, la mayoría de las veces lo sentía lento y torpe, como si fuera un enorme amasijo de masa sin forma. Necesitaba diez veces más práctica que Hanabi para dominar un movimiento. Era una tortuga y Hanabi era una libre.

                Sí, sabia la fábula de la liebre y la tortuga.

                Si la tortuga trabaja duro alcanzara a la liebre que es muy confiada.

                Pero su hermana no sufre de exceso de confianza. Hanabi sigue practicando a diario y después de que su primo murió y la nombraron sucesora del clan se ha esforzado más aún. Es una libre con la voluntad de una tortuga. Al igual que lo era su primo.

                Hinata no tiene su genio, ni su talento, ni su espíritu. Nunca podrá alcanzarlos. Nunca podrá ser como ellos.

                —¿De verdad es todo lo que puedes hacer? —dijo Toneri con frustración, dándose cuenta de que vencería a Hinata en cualquier momento.

                —¡Sí! —se encontró diciendo Hinata— Lo es, lo siento. —Los ojos amenazando con llenársele de lágrimas. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Toneri era mucho más fuerte y rápido que ella. Probablemente fuera igual o más hábil que su primo. No tenía oportunidad, nunca la tuvo. Este duelo era sólo un castigo cruel y sin sentido.

                —¿Entonces sólo vas a rendirte? —dijo Toneri, apretó los dientes, la atacó con más furia— Tu oponente es más fuerte que tú. Estas en desventaja y tu cuerpo te fallara de un momento a otro ¿Y qué? Estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que te sucede. Así es el mundo; grande, poderoso e indiferente. Puede aplastarte por accidente y no se detendrá para ver que es lo que dejo atrás. Y si lo único que vas a hacer cada vez que te enfrentas a él es llorar y rendirte, hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras nacido.

                Lagrimas afloraron a los ojos de Hinata. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero tampoco estaba siendo justo. Él podía decir eso porque era fuerte. Seguramente siempre lo hubiera sido. Nunca ha sentido el miedo y la impotencia que ella siente cada día. Sí, su mundo intentaba aplastarla en cada paso que daba...

                 ¡¿Pero qué puede hacer ella?! ¿Qué puede hacer para alcanzar las expectativas de su padre? ¿Para seguirle el paso a su hermana? ¿Para ayudar a su clan? ¿Qué más puede hacer? Lo ha intentado. Lo intentó con toda su alma. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo. Aun se esfuerza todo lo que puede. Pero no parece ser suficiente. Nunca es suficiente. 

                Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero no puede seguir el ritmo. Su cuerpo siempre va un paso por detrás. Su mente ve como todo se desmorona a su alrededor, pero su cuerpo no alcanza a recoger los pedazos. Su mente ve, pero su cuerpo no la sigue. Su mente alcanza a ver…

                Tuvo una idea. 

                Podía ver a donde iban los ataques de Toneri, eran especialmente fáciles de ver porque los órganos vitales estaban prohibidos, así que sólo estaba apuntando a sus brazos, hombros, piernas y cadera. Apenas podía esquivarlos, pero podía verlos. Así que en vez de esquivar un golpe que iba a su hombro izquierdo, lo recibió, pero interpuso su palma derecha entre la palma de Toneri y su hombro.

                Para neutralizar un ataque del “puño suave” hay que expulsar la misma cantidad de chakra con la que tu oponente te esté atacando. Toneri la estaba atacando con una anormal cantidad de chakra, más del que era necesario para dar un golpe con el “puño suave”. El estilo de Toneri era uno con el que no estaba familiarizada. Pero aun así lo intentó, igualó la cantidad de chakra que expulsaba con la de Toneri.

                Para su sorpresa y la de Toneri, funcionó. Sus palmas chocaron, expulsando una ráfaga de Chakra a presión. Pétalos rosas bailaron en los remolinos de Chakra, nadando como bancos de peces en el océano.

                Una chispa de sorpresa apareció en los ojos de Toneri y le dio a Hinata una apertura. Contraatacó, empujó la palma de su oponente y con su palma izquierda lanzó un golpe hacia la pierna izquierda de Toneri. Pero este pudo esquivar su ataque con facilidad. 

                No iba a ser tan fácil.

                Pero ahora podía bloquear y contraatacar.

                La anterior situación se repitió varias veces más y Hinata pudo crear un espacio, un momento para respirar. Estaba casi en su límite, el corazón latiéndole como si se le fuera a romper, la respiración agitada, el pecho doliéndole por la falta de aire, el sudor picándole los ojos. Se limpió la cara con las vendas de sus brazos. 

                Casi se arrepintió de no haber seguido entrenando con Hanabi, estaba oxidada y le faltaba práctica. Le dolían los músculos y su ropa le pesaba. Se quitó la chaqueta e intentó recuperar el aliento.

                Pero Toneri no le dio tiempo. Volvió a lanzarle un ataque con ferocidad. Hinata lo bloqueó de la misma manera. Pero se retiró inmediatamente después. Algo estaba mal. Se miró la palma derecha, con la que había bloqueado el golpe. La abrió y la cerró rápidamente. Apenas podía sentirla. Tenía la mano completamente dormida.

                El golpe de Toneri la había alcanzado.

                ¿Pero cómo? Estaba segura de que había expulsado la misma cantidad de chakra que Toneri, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente ¿Acaso Toneri la había atacado con más chakra esta vez? Pero no era eso. Hinata lo hubiera visto con su byakugan. La cantidad de chakra era la misma.

                ¡¿Entonces que había cambiado?!

                Recordó las palabras de Kiniro… “Estas vendas revelaran tu verdadera habilidad” … No eran vendas normales. Estaban bloqueando su chakra de alguna forma ¿Pero porque precisamente ahora? ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? Hinata no había hecho nada. No podía ser la cantidad de uso. Toneri los había estado usando más que ella y no parecía sufrir el mismo problema ¿O sí?

                ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía ser? Lo único diferente que había hecho Hinata era limpiarse el sudor con ellos…

                “sobretodo… si ya estas sudando tanto desde el principio” …

                …expulsó chakra de las palmas de sus manos y vio la cantidad que salía con su byakugan; luego se limpió el sudor del cuello y volvió a expulsar chakra de sus palmas. La cantidad de chakra que salió fue menor.

                Así que era el sudor. Mientras más sudadas estuvieran más bloquearían su chakra.

                “¡Pero que absurdo!”

                Gritó Hinata para su interior. Pero no tuvo tiempo para quejarse, Toneri volvió al ataque con una serie de golpes. Los bloqueó de la misma manera, pero esta vez, ajustando la cantidad de chakra que liberaba.

                Volvió a retirarse. La mano izquierda comenzó a hormiguearle. Había fallado en calcular la cantidad de chakra adecuada, por poco, pero había fallado.

                Volvió a mirarse las palmas. Había pequeñas rasgaduras en las vendas.

                “Así que las vendas tienen un límite” Se dio cuenta. Si liberaba más chakra de la cuenta, las vendas se romperían y perdería el duelo.

                Así que de eso iba esta pelea. El que tuviera menos resistencia, menos fuerza, el que se cansara primero, el que sudara más… sería el primero en perder. Lo más probable era que esa fuera la razón por la que Toneri había usado tanto chakra desde el principio, para cansar más rápido a Hinata.

                Volvió a atacarla. Se defendió como pudo. Estaba usando mucho chakra con cada golpe y su cansancio iba en aumento. Y mientras más se cansaba, más sudaba y mientras más sudaba más chakra tenía que usar, pero tampoco podía usar tanto o las vendas se romperían. Así que dejo que los ataques de Toneri la lastimaran, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente. Los brazos y las piernas comenzaron a hormiguearle aquí y allá. Las palmas le dolían con cada golpe. Un dolor agudo y penetrante que subía desde la palma de su mano hasta su hombro como si tuviera una aguja dentro del brazo que le subía y le bajaba.

                Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Desde el inicio la única opción de Hinata era la derrota. Sólo había estado retrasando lo inevitable. Lo había sabido desde el principio.

                Pero aun así dolía.

                Cayó sobre su rodilla derecha. La pierna dormida y hormigueándole tanto que dolía. Toneri no esperó a que volviera a ponerse de pie y lanzó un último ataque.

                Eso era todo, no podía hacer más. Hinata bajó los brazos cansada, cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el golpe final.

                Pero justo en el último segundo. Lo esquivó.

                Ladeó su cuerpo a la derecha, se apoyó en su palma y rodilla derecha, y le lanzó una patada con su pierna izquierda. Utilizando el dorso de su pie como si fuera la palma de su mano, expulso chakra, directo al hombro izquierdo de Toneri.

                Pero lo bloqueó.

                Su mano y su pie chocaron en una ráfaga de chakra que despeinó a Toneri. Las dos extremidades se repelieron como si fueran imanes de polos distintos. Hinata perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado sobre el pasto húmedo. Toneri apenas se tambaleo. Se quedó perplejo, mirándola con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

                —¿Has dado una patada con el estilo del “puño suave”? —dijo. Hinata no respondió, se puso de rodillas, intentando levantarse de nuevo. El pecho le subía y le bajaba, el sudor le empapaba la playera— Pero que barbarie.  

                Podía entender su sorpresa e indignación. En el estilo del “Puño suave” y seguramente también en la variante Otsutsuki, sólo se utilizaban las manos. Siempre se había preguntado ¿Por qué? Siendo que los Hyuga podían expulsar chakra por casi todos los poros de su cuerpo ¿Por qué sólo utilizan las manos?  Siempre se lo había preguntado, pero nunca lo había cuestionado. Si alguna vez hubiera hecho algo como lo que acababa de hacer en las practicas con su padre, este la hubiera azotado por cometer tal blasfemia contra sus tradiciones. Pero por alguna razón esta vez lo había hecho.    

                Por alguna razón se había negado a rendirse.  

                —Nunca había escuchado, o sabido, de alguien que utilizara el antiquísimo arte del “Juho” de esa forma. Es tan vulgar… e inesperado —dijo Toneri, torciendo la boca como si no pudiera decidir que es lo que debía sentir— Cómo sea. No importa. Has perdido — “¿Por utilizar una patada?” Se preguntó Hinata— Has manchado tus vendas.

                Todavía de rodillas, miró la palma en la que se había apoyado para dar la patada. Se había manchado con pasto y lodo. Algo que no era sudor.

                —Puedes olvidar la comida y la cena de hoy. Nos veremos mañana en el desayuno. Tengo cosas en las que pensar —y sin más se dio la media vuelta. Llamó a Kiniro y esta lo siguió diligente, no sin antes despedirse de ella con una reverencia respetuosa.

                Hinata vio cómo se alejaban y se perdían entre los arboles del bosque para volver al campamento. Perdió la noción del tiempo viendo el lugar por donde se habían esfumado.

                Sobre su cabeza, el cielo con su azul prístino y su bonito clima. El canto de los pájaros en sus oídos. El aire fresco con su olor a pasto húmedo. Los pétalos de cerezo aferrándose a su cabello.

                Todo había terminado, se dio cuenta.   

                Se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto, su respiración aun agitada. El sol de la mañana calentó sus mejillas. Lastimó sus ojos.

                Todo había terminado. Tan repentino como había empezado.

                Y todo a su alrededor seguía igual, como si nada hubiera pasado.


	4. Inesperado

.

..

...

**Ciento veinte días de marcha**

...

..

.

_Treceavo informe de Shiro Inu:_

_Logramos repeler un ataque de los hombres de Hideyoshi. Ninjas Uchiha y Senju. Sin bajas importantes. Pero necesitamos refuerzos. La próxima vez no tendremos tanta suerte. Fin del mensaje._

.

..

...

                —¿Y cuál es su propósito? ¿Su razón para vivir? —preguntó Hinata después de beber un sorbo de su té. Habían terminado de cenar y buscaba evitar la creación de otro incomodo silencio.

                Estaban en la tienda personal de Toneri. Era más amplia que la suya, pero era igual de sencilla. Lona blanca y un par de futones. Habían cenado sobre el tatami de la tienda, pescado asado, algas fritas y arroz. Una lámpara de aceite colgaba sobre sus cabezas, proyectando sombras naranjas sobre la lona.

                Kiniro estaba arrodillada detrás de su señor, en silencio como siempre. En cada cena, comida o desayuno, probaba los alimentos de Toneri y él se sentaba a comer sólo hasta que ella aprobaba la comida. Después tomaba su lugar detrás de él y no decía nada más, como si quisiera que se olvidaran de su existencia hasta que Toneri la reclamara de nuevo.

Era una noche silenciosa, como era usual. Sólo se oían los insectos de la noche y el ocasional ulular de un búho o el chillido de algún murciélago.  

Toneri miró a Hinata atentamente antes de responder.

...

..

.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad te hayas peleado con tu futuro esposo! —dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa enorme en la cara— ¿Y qué tal? Ganaste ¿Verdad?  

Hinata la miró de mala manera creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella. Estaban bañándose, sumergidas en una pequeña tina de madera donde apenas cabían las dos. El agua humeaba y comenzaba condensarse en forma de frías gotas en la lona de la tienda.

Después de quedarse tirada en el pasto durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, regresó al campamento a duras penas, con todo el cuerpo doliéndole. Quería darse un buen baño y descansar. En su camino a la ducha se encontró con Hanabi que había regresado de su entrenamiento y se disponía a tomar también un baño.  

—No me mires así —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. No me estoy burlando. Sólo quiero saber que tan fuerte es. Porque es fuerte ¿Verdad? 

Hinata se acarició uno de los moretones que tenía en el brazo. Los tenía por todas las partes de sus brazos y piernas. Las extremidades le hormigueaban y cojeaba de la pierna derecha. Asintió en silencio.

—Sí, lo es, muy fuerte —dijo en voz baja, mirando el fondo de la tina.

—¡¿Pero por qué tan decaída?! —dijo Hanabi salpicando agua y acercándose a su hermana. Hinata dio un respingo de dolor cuando su hermana la tomó del brazo y le examinó uno de los cardenales de cerca— Parece que diste una buena pelea ¿Por qué sólo tienes moretones en las piernas y brazos? —dijo manoseando las piernas y brazos de su hermana.  

—Porque esas fueron las reglas del duelo. Usamos golpes de chakra —En las practicas que había tenido todo el cuerpo estaba permitido, lo que estaba prohibido era golpear usando chakra. 

—¡Eh! Me hubiera gustado verlo ¡Que envidia!

—¡Au! ¡Para! —dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Hanabi le apretó la pierna derecha. Intentó apartarla empujándole la cara con una mano.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo zafándose, abrazó a su hermana y recostó su mejilla en su pecho— Bien hecho.   

Hinata miró el cabello mojado de su hermana. Suspiró. Era la primera vez que la felicitaba por algo. Le acarició la cabeza y la dejo estar. Cuando eran niñas Hanabi solía escurrirse en su cuarto y dormir con ella de aquella misma manera. Hinata le acariciaba el cabello hasta quedarse dormida. Hanabi se arrullaba escuchando el latir de su corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis años? Aquellos entrañables días donde aún eran una familia. Cuando su madre aún vivía.   

En realidad, no era que se llevara mal con su hermana. Era sólo que desde aquellos días y más allá de las practicas, nunca pasaron tiempo juntas y desde que Hinata había dejado de practicar, se vieron incluso menos. Pero ahora que dormían en la misma tienda y pasaban más tiempo juntas que nunca, tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad…

—¿Hanabi? —dijo pasando el cabello mojado de su hermana entre los dedos.

—¿Que? —dijo con los labios cerrados.

—¿Puedo volver a entrenar contigo? —dijo con la voz apagada casi como si esperara que le dijera que no. Pudo sentir como la apretaba con más fuerza— ¡Ah! —gritó de repente, su rostro retorciéndose entre el dolor y la risa.

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! —dijo atacando las costillas de su hermana con las yemas de sus dedos— ¡Claro que puedes!

—¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendí! —dijo intentando despegar a su hermana de ella— ¡Para! ¡Duele! —Hanabi se resbalaba de sus manos. El agua salpicaba, al igual que las risas.

...

..

.

                Hacia una semana ya desde aquello. Habían vuelto a cambiar de campamento y Hinata seguía compartiendo los alimentos con Toneri. Aunque afortunadamente, desde su duelo sus encuentros ya no eran tan estresantes. Toneri lucia más relajado, lo que a su vez relajaba a Hinata. Tal vez fuera por eso que se atrevió a preguntarle la razón de su existencia.

                —Quiero conquistarlo todo —dijo como si le dijera cuál es su color favorito.

                Hinata inclinó la cabeza. No sabía si estaba bromeando o si no había entendido lo que había dicho.

                —¿En serio? —dijo sin poder evitarlo.

                —¿Por qué crees que bromearía? ¿Te parezco ese tipo de persona?

                —No. Lo siento —dijo agachando la mirada.

                —Lo dije en serio. Los humanos somos como manadas de lobos ¿Sabes? Tememos y odiamos a las otras manadas, y cuando no encontramos a otra manada con la cual pelearnos nos desgarramos entre nosotros. Quiero acabar con todo eso, con las guerras constantes e intestinas. Con este juego donde el más fuerte se pone por encima de los demás. Es un juego estúpido, porque siempre aparecerá alguien más fuerte. Es un ciclo absurdo y sin sentido.

                —¿Quieres conquistarlo todo para que deje de haber conquistas?

                Toneri estiró sus labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Hinata lo veía sonreír. Un escalofrió le recorrió la nuca.

                —Soy consciente de la ironía de mis deseos, pero es la única forma que veo. Sólo respetamos y tememos la fuerza. No quiero sólo conquistar. Quiero convertirme en la fuerza absoluta —dijo haciendo girar el té de su taza—. Volverme tan fuerte que cualquier otra lucha carezca de sentido.

                —¿Quieres ser un dios?

                —Supongo que puedes verlo de esa forma —dijo mirando el té girando en su taza— ¿Te parece una locura? ¿Crees que soy muy infantil? —Hinata no supo que responderle— Si tienes una idea mejor para conseguir la paz. Escuchare atento.

...

..

.

                —¡Eeeh! —rio Hanabi divertida en su futon— Así que eso es lo que quiere hacer nuestro princesito —Tenía las manos sobre la nuca y miraba el techo de la tienda como si estuviera hecha de noche y estrellas en lugar de lona—. Es más ambicioso de lo que creía.

                —¿Te parece bien? —le preguntó Hinata que estaba recostada en su futon, abrazando su almohada. Era una de las pocas cosas que le molestaban de su hermana. Parecía divertirse con todo, incluidas aquellas cosas que ella consideraba escabrosas o preocupantes.

                Después de cenar habían adquirido la costumbre de platicar antes de dormir. Hinata había olvidado lo cálido que era tener alguien con quien hablar. También le sorprendió lo fácil que había sido restablecer la relación con su hermana. Sólo tuvo que preguntar. Aunque también era cierto que estaba dispuesta a volverse más fuerte sin importarle que Hanabi fuera mucho mejor que ella. Aquel cambio de actitud también hizo que sus provocaciones le molestaran menos y le hizo preguntarse si sería igual de fácil con su padre.

                —No es que me parezca bien o mal —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo me parece normal. Los líderes, sobre todo los excéntricos suelen tener esa clase de ambiciones ¿Sabes?

                —¿De verdad? —preguntó escéptica.

                —¡Claro! —dijo como si no fuera obvio.

                —¿Papa tiene esa clase de ambiciones?

                —¡Claro que no! —resopló— ¡Papa y el resto de viejos del consejo son unos cuadrados aburridos! Le quiero, pero eso no quita que sea lo que es, ¡Sin embargo! —dijo volteando a ver a su hermana con los ojos brillantes— ¡Yo si tengo esa clase de ambiciones! ¿Sabes?

                —¿También quieres conquistar el mundo? —Hinata abrazó con más fuerza su almohada poniéndose inquieta.

                —¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo volviendo a ver las estrellas imaginarias que había en el techo de la tienda— ¡¿Qué haría yo con el mundo?! Es demasiado grande y está lleno de cosas que no me gustan. —Estiró la mano y cerró el puño como si hubiera atrapado una estrella en el aire— Sólo quiero un pedazo.

                —¿Eh? —la miró con curiosidad.

                —En toda nuestra historia hemos estado bajo las ordenes de un Daimyo. Un señor feudal que nos dice que hacer y que no hacer ¿Y adónde nos ha llevado eso? —su semblante se puso serio— Somos uno de los tres grandes clanes del mundo. En su momento fuimos más poderosos que los Uchiha y los Senju. Pero ahora estamos al borde de la aniquilación, confiando nuestro destino a un nuevo señor. Sólo estamos repitiendo los errores del pasado ¡Somos los Hyuga! Deberíamos ser capaces de forjar nuestro propio destino. Quiero que nos independicemos. Que conquistemos nuestra propia prefectura y gobernemos sobre nuestra propia tierra como amos y señores —bajó el puño y lo volvió a esconder detrás de su cabeza—. Eso es lo que intentare hacer cuando llegue mi hora de gobernar.

                —¿Piensas traicionar a los Otsutsuki?  —Hinata escondió la mirada en su almohada. Su hermana se limitó a encoger los hombros.

                —No lo sé. Tal vez. Aún falta mucho tiempo y dependerá de las circunstancias de ese momento. Tal vez tenga que hacerlo, tal vez no —volteó a ver a su hermana sonriente como si hubiera cometido una travesura inocua—. Ups, parece que hable de más —se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y le guiñó un ojo— No se lo vallas a contar a tu novio o a papa. Sera un secreto entre nosotras.

                Hinata se escondió bajo su futon sin saber que pensar, inquieta, ansiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, pero también admirada en cierta forma. Se preguntó si tener esa clase de ambiciones era lo que hacía que Toneri y su hermana fueran tan fuertes.

...

..

.

                El día terminó y le siguió otro igual. El mismo entrenamiento, el mismo campamento. La misma cena con Toneri que la noche anterior.

                —Adelantaremos la boda —dijo Toneri una vez terminaron la cena y acto seguido sorbió un poco de té como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera el estado del clima.

                Hinata se quedó congelada en su sitio, con un trago de té en la boca, paso por su garganta con dificultad como si fuera miel en vez de agua. Tosió e intentó recuperar el aliento.

                —¿Eh? —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

                —Adelantaremos la boda —repitió Toneri—. Tus exploradores me han dicho que estamos por salir de las tierras centrales. Ese será el momento indicado para nuestra ceremonia.

                —¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Creí que íbamos a casarnos en tu tierra?! ¡¿Paso algo?! ¡¿Por qué estas apresurando las cosas?! —el miedo se coló en su voz.

                —Si tuviera que decirte un por qué. Es porque precisamente nada ha cambiado. Creí que al venir aquí podría hacer alguna diferencia. Pero tal parece que ni siquiera yo puedo cambiar el destino —dijo mirando al vacío— ¿Tienes alguna objeción? —los ojos se le endurecieron. Hinata no puedo evitar desviar la mirada.

                —No. Lo siento. Sólo tenía curiosidad —no es que tuviera alguna objeción. Ya había aceptado que ese sería su destino. Era sólo que estaba aterrada.

                —No te preocupes —dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida—. Kiniro te explicara lo que necesites saber —y salió de su vista perdiéndose detrás de la lona de la tienda, dejándola con la sensación de haber cenado con el viento.

                Miró a Kiniro, sus ojos dorados de mantis la miraron y le sonrió como si fuera algún apetecible insecto a punto de caer en sus tenazas.

                No estaba preparada.


	5. Política... y esperanza.

.

..

...

**Toneri**

...

..

.

_6 meses antes_

...

..

.

Fuego y sangre. El viento rugiendo con miles de voces. Gritos en la lejanía. Humo y ceniza.

Un paisaje desolado. Un suelo sembrado con sal. El cielo, humo negro recortado por relámpagos de fuego blanco.

Toneri frente a un monstruo de lava. La personificación de la desgracia. Portador de muerte y destrucción.

El viento gélido se llevó sus gritos. Tenía la sensación de haber estado peleando con aquella bestia durante una eternidad. Podía vencerla. Tenía la sensación de que podía vencerla. Sin embargo, seguía peleando y sabía que la batalla estaba lejos de terminar.

Levantó su espada de luz blanca hacia el titánico monstruo. Tenía que vencerlo con el siguiente ataque. Podía hacerlo. Era más fuerte que aquella bestia, podi...

Un relámpago le atravesó la carne del hombro, le arrancó la espada. Toneri miró la piel abierta, el hueso blanco asomando de los músculos quemados. Gritó más por la frustración que por el dolor.

La bestia le desgarró el pecho. Descuartizó su corazón con sus dientes. Se llevó su alma.

.

..

...

—¿Amo? —La suave voz de Kiniro a su lado lo devolvió al presente— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Toneri se limitó a asentir en silencio. Se limpió una gota de sudor que caía por su sien. Se sujetó a los reposabrazos de su trono ¿Por qué seguía teniendo visiones? Últimamente no dejaba de verlas a pesar de que había dejado de pedírselas a Kiniro. Tenía que centrarse, pronto se reunirían "Los Diez".

Su trono era una simple silla alta de plata. A pesar de ser el rey no usaba una corona. "Es para que tú y tu pueblo no olviden que eres sólo uno de ellos" le había dicho su abuelo.

Toneri se preguntaba si no sería ese el origen de todos sus problemas. Si su pueblo sólo lo veía como uno más de ellos ¿Que les impedía revelarse?

Se suponía que el rey debía ser alguien superior, intocable, estar más allá de la simple moralidad. Era porque el resto del reino lo veía como alguien normal que su trono se estaba desmoronando.

Miró a la tierra. Grandes ventanales con marcos de oro cubrían la inmensa pared frente a él. Una planicie gris y desolada, un cielo negro donde apenas se alcanzaban a ver algunas estrellas y en el centro de todo, una enorme esfera azul y verde iluminaba el polvo muerto de la luna como el amanecer sobre la arena del desierto.

Toneri tenía la mejor vista de la ciudad. Fundada hace mil años, la ciudad lunar de los Otsutsuki era un portento de ingeniería y arquitectura. Torres altas de acero y mármol se elevaban hacia las estrellas como brillantes estalactitas plateadas. Edificios bulbosos y cúpulas bastas cubrían las partes bajas de la ciudad. Calles de piedra negra alumbradas por altos postes plateados que despedían una luz blanca. Todo protegido por una cúpula de chakra con venas doradas que se iluminaba de un verde eléctrico cuando el ocasional meteorito era vaporizado por el campo de fuerza.

El castillo estaba en el centro de todo. Un montón de torres apiñadas. En la torre más alta estaba la sala del trono. Una construcción de acero y mármol, forrada con adornos de oro y plata. Un sol de chakra blanco flotaba en el techo, iluminando cada rincón con su luz omnipresente.

Unos pasos lejanos resonaron por el pasillo contiguo. Rítmicos y seguros como el tamborilero que se dirige a la guerra.

—Tan deslumbrante como siempre su majestad —dijo el recién llegado y le dedicó una profunda reverencia, con el brazo cruzando su costado como todo un caballero— Es muy amable de su parte no sonreír de lo contrario no podría evitar quedar cegado.

—Llegas temprano Atsushi —dijo Toneri por saludo.

—Oh, ya me conoces. Me gusta tomarme en serio mis modales —dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Atsushi era, con diferencia, el más extravagante de "Los Diez". Tenía el cabello negro como el vació del espacio y se alzaba sobre su cabeza como flamas de chakra. En lugar del tradicional kimono vestía un traje con chaleco, blanco y liso como el mármol, corbata plateada y mocasines blancos. Piel como la leche y el Byakugan en los ojos.

También era su único amigo y aliado. Dirigente de la Décima rama, Otsutsuki Atsushi. Era mestizo. Su familia se había hecho con el control después de que la rama pura fuera aniquilada durante la última guerra. Su tatarabuela era de la tierra, de alguna isla remota, lejos del continente ninja. De ahí venían sus extraños modales.

Los tradicionalistas estaban divididos por la situación de la décima rama. Algunos afirmaban que ya que no existía una sangre pura que dirigiera la rama, esta debería disolverse. Por el otro lado, estaban los que decían que disolver la rama seria ir en contra de las mismísimas tradiciones que fundaron su ciudad. Así que la legitimidad de su poder flotaba en un limbo incierto, entre un montón de leyes y tradiciones antiguas que se contradecían las unas a las otras. A Atsushi le divertía todo aquello.

—¿Seguro que aun quieres hacer esto? —dijo casualmente, mirando su reflejo en el mármol.

—Ya lo discutimos Atsushi. Es la única opción que tenemos.

—Eso no es cierto, también tenemos, mi opción.

—Tu "opción" es una locura, por eso la descartamos desde el inicio.

—Claro ¿Y tú decisión no es una locura?

—Es la que causara menos muertes.

—O la que podría causar la mayor guerra en la historia.

—Ya lo discutimos Atsushi —la voz tensa.

—Está bien, lo siento, lo siento. Sólo quería asegurarme. Aun tienes tiempo para arrepentirte después de todo.

—Pues pierdes tu tiempo. Haremos esto.

—Como desee su majestad —dijo volviendo a hacer una reverencia perfecta. Se hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello. Sonrió como un sol y saludo a Kiniro con un gesto de la cabeza. La mujer devolvió el saludo con rigidez.

El resto de "Los Diez" comenzó a llegar por los pasillos. En silencio como almas flotando en el agua. Hombres y mujeres de piel, cabello y ojos blancos, vistiendo sencillas sandalias y kimonos del mismo color. Los nobles de sangre pura que gobernaban con mano de hierro. Descendientes de las diez familias que fundaron la ciudad.

Al principio, después de la muerte de un rey, las diez familias se reunían y votaban para elegir al próximo. Pero eso terminó con la guerra civil. En esa ocasión el que se levantó como rey fue el más fuerte. El abuelo de Toneri. Desde entonces la Quinta rama seguía ostentando la corona.

Todos se inclinaron y le saludaron con respeto, algunos con más gusto que otros.

—Entonces ¿Puede decirnos su majestad por qué nos ha convocado? Puede que no lo parezca, pero a diferencia de usted soy un hombre ocupado —dijo un hombre de facciones cuadradas y arrogantes. Kanaye, líder de la sexta rama. Él, junto con Sadao, líder de la séptima rama, y Rafu, líder de la segunda rama, encabezaban la coalición a favor de la invasión.

Los Otsutsuki, en el pasado, habían entregado a los humanos el don del chakra, con el fin de que pudieran sellar y proteger el poder de los Bijuu. Los Otsutsuki se retiraron a la luna para proteger la estatua de Gedo Mazo y evitar que el poder de los Bijuu fuera reunido otra vez, pero también para vigilar que los humanos no abusaran del poder que se les había dado.

Según ellos los humanos ya habían ido demasiado lejos. Usaban el poder que se les había dado, incluyendo a los propios Bijuu, para matarse en sus guerras. Estaban fuera de control y era hora de que los Otsutsuki tomaran lo que les habían dado.

Para Toneri no eran más que un grupo de matones que querían los vastos recursos de la tierra.

—No te preocupes Kanaye. Esto no robara mucho de tu tiempo. Podrás regresar a tus mercados clandestinos antes de que termine el día.

—Me alegra oír eso majestad —dijo con una reverencia sobreactuada.

"El bastardo ya ni se molesta en negarlo" dijo para sí mismo. Miró a sus nueve vasallos. Las personas más poderosas del sistema y al mismo tiempo las más intratables del universo. No le sorprendía que su padre terminara asesinado por alguno de ellos en su burdo intento por unirlos.

Al principio, lo obvio había sido pensar que había sido el grupo de Kanaye quien lo había asesinado. Querían hacerse con el control para invadir la tierra y su padre defendía los mismos ideales que su abuelo. Pero en la ciudad lunar las cosas nunca eran tan simples ¿Y si el asesino había pensado lo mismo?

Tal vez hubieran matado a su padre con la esperanza de que Toneri le declarara a Kanaye y a su coalición una guerra abierta. Atsushi se hubiera unido a él sin duda y probablemente Ringo la líder de la novena rama, la mujer odiaba a Rafu desde que este la traiciono, desencadenando una nueva guerra civil.

¿Y quién se hubiera beneficiado de una nueva guerra? Bueno, eso era lo que hacía más difícil buscar al culpable. Todo el mundo tenía algo que ganar. Si la facción de Toneri ganaba aseguraba su poder sobre la corona. Por eso había algunos que decían que él mismo había envenenado al rey. Muchos veían al bobalicón de su padre como un hombre falto de carácter, incluido el mismo Toneri.

Si la facción de Kanaye ganaba, lo más probable era que invadieran la tierra poco después. Logrando con ello cumplir las aspiraciones que su familia ha tenido durante generaciones.

Por otro lado, Ringo, mujer pasional e impredecible, pudo mandarlo a asesinar para finalmente tener el apoyo y la excusa adecuada para enviar sus ejércitos sobre Rafu. Al que odiaba con fervor. Fueron amantes en el pasado o algo parecido.

Yuu, líder de la primera rama, una anciana arisca y tradicionalista hasta la medula. Odia a Atsushi y apoya las ideas de Kanaye, pero tampoco cree que pasar a los humanos por la espada sea lo adecuado. Ella ve a los humanos más como mascotas, cree que han perdido el camino porque sus amos los han abandonado. Así que apoyaría a Kanaye en una posible guerra, pero no su invasión a la tierra. Pudo asesinar a su padre para tener una posibilidad de disolver la rama de Atsushi o poner a alguien más al mando.

Luego esta Akemi la más joven de "Los Diez", tiene dieciocho años, pero puede que sea la más peligrosa de todos. Despertó su Rinnegan desde muy niña y se hizo con el poder de la tercera rama después de una larga serie de conspiraciones, asesinatos y traiciones, donde al final terminó degollando a su propia madre ¿Qué beneficio sacaría de una posible guerra? Pues según sus espías quiere aspirar a ser reina, pero aseguran que lo más probable es que sólo este aburrida.

Keiji, líder de la cuarta rama, hombre de mediana edad, aburrido y tan serio que nunca nadie lo ha visto reír. Fanático del orden y las reglas. Cree que los humanos han perdido el rumbo, pero también cree que los Otsutsuki lo han hecho. Cree que la existencia del rey debería ser reemplaza por la de un consejo donde cada miembro tenga voz y voto. Es su sueño dorado. Pudo haber matado a su padre por ese sueño.

Luego esta Osamu, líder de la octava rama. Un gordo ladino al que le gusta la comida excéntrica. Controla los mercados de la ciudad y tiene negocios por debajo del agua con Kanaye. Es al que más le encantaría que las puertas a la tierra volvieran a abrirse. Un mercado nuevo y gigantesco, con nuevas y excéntricas mercancías por las que estaría dispuesto a matar. 

Rafu, líder de la segunda rama, es amigo de la infancia de Kanaye y está casado con la hermana de este. Sadao, líder de la séptima, es primo de Kanaye, y dirige la séptima rama porque en la anterior guerra la segunda rama eliminó a la antigua familia dirigente. Así que Rafu y Sadao no son más que perros falderos de Kanaye. Pero tampoco puede descartarse que tengan sus propios motivos ocultos.

Toneri ahogó un suspiro. Todos sus vasallos tienen sus propios motivos para obedecerlo y para derrocarlo. Son los seres más egocéntricos y tercos del universo. Morirían antes que renunciar a sus deseos. Incluso Rafu y Sadao terminarían traicionando a Kanaye si este ya no les sirviera para sus propósitos. Sin importar la familia o la amistad, más que eso, importaban los propósitos y la utilidad. El día que los intereses de esos tres no se alineen más, se traicionaran tan rápido como un meteorito se evapora en el campo de fuerza de la ciudad.

¿Por qué? Porque es su forma de ser. Los Otsutsuki son los seres más poderosos del universo. No tienen porque obedecer a nadie. Esta en su naturaleza intentar ponerse por encima de los demás. Eso es lo que hacen los fuertes. Y si no estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo te pasaran por encima, justo como hicieron con su padre.

No le extrañaba que la única forma que encontró su abuelo de unirlos hubiera sido la fuerza.

—Creo que incluso te alegrara oírlo Kanaye —dijo Toneri—. Es cierto que las cosas en la tierra se han estado descontrolando en los últimos años. Así que he decidido, finalmente, escuchar las voces de mi gente, —señaló con la mirada a Kanaye—e ir en persona a arreglar las cosas.

Sus vasallos lo miraron con intensidad.

—Su majestad ¿Está diciendo que invadirá la tierra por su cuenta? —dijo el serio de Keiji.

—No, lo que estoy diciendo, es, que finalmente acepto que hay problemas en la tierra que deben resolverse.

—"Problemas" es decir poco —farfulló Kanaye—. Están destruyendo el planeta con sus guerras sin sentido.

—Eso podría ser una exageración Kanaye —replicó Toneri.

—"Exageracion" Estas diciendo que los reportes de nuestros observatorios son falsos.

—No, lo que estoy diciendo es que nuestras presunciones podrían estar erradas. Hemos estado aislados de la tierra durante décadas. Podrían estar en guerra por un buen motivo ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué motivo podría ser ese? —dijo Kanaye.

—Podría haber un tirano que intente hacerse con el control, o podrían estar sufriendo alguna clase de hambruna o plaga y estar luchando por los recursos. Tal vez alguien este intentado reunir a los Bijuus de nuevo.

—Como si los humanos pudieran ser tan nobles —bufó Kanaye.

—Estoy de acuerdo con su majestad —dijo la voz cantarina de Osamu—No sabemos qué clase de intenciones guarden los humanos. Sería adecuado investigar y una vez tengamos una mejor visión podremos emitir un mejor juicio.

—También estoy de acuerdo —dijo la vieja Yuu—, pero no veo porque tiene que hacerlo en persona el rey.

—Sí —dijo Kanaye alargando la í—. Su majestad no tiene necesidad de encontrarse con esas bestias. Hay personas que podrían ser más adecuadas para tal propósito.

—¿Alguien, como tú? Kanaye —dijo Atsushi con una sonrisa desafiante.

—No tengo tu desfachatez para proponer tal cosa —le contestó Kanaye—. Pero, estoy seguro que Rafu y Sadao podrían hacer un gran trabajo.

—Enviar a alguno de ellos sería como enviarte a ti —dijo Akemi, mirándose las uñas con despreocupación. Era la única aparte de Atsushi que no vestía el tradicional Yukata. En cambio, llevaba un vestido liso de seda plateada con zapatillas a juego y sencillos aretes de diamante—. No me importa que manden a alguien a la tierra, incluso si ese alguien es el rey, pero su ausencia en este momento sería poco conveniente. Acaba de ser nombrado rey. La muerte de su padre aún sigue fresca y su partida sólo agitaría más las cosas.

—Concuerdo con la noble Akemi —dijo Keiji, su cola de caballo cayendo por su espalda—. Su majestad debería quedarse y enviar a alguien más a tan importante misión.

Todos parecían de acuerdo en ir a investigar la tierra, pero se oponían a que Toneri fuera en persona, como era de esperarse. Excepto Ringo que no había dicho nada. Sumida en sus propios pensamientos, la mirada intensa, los labios rojo carmín, su cabello, que le llegaba a los hombros, ocultaba sus orejas igual que su rostro ocultaba sus intenciones.

Toneri los miró con impaciencia. No los llamó ahí para pedir su permiso. Él era el rey. Sus decisiones eran definitivas. Ellos tendrían que limitarse a asentir y apoyarlo como habían hecho con su abuelo. Que lo cuestionaran era señal de que ya no consideraban a su familia la más fuerte.

Se levantó de su trono con brusquedad.

—No parece que entiendan. No los convoque aquí para discutir y dialogar. La decisión está tomada —dijo caminando hacia ellos—. Los llamé únicamente para informarles. En mi ausencia gobernara Atsushi. Lo obedecerán a él como si fuera yo ¿Tienen algún problema con ello? —todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, a ninguno de ellos le gustaba que le dieran órdenes. Se detuvo frente a los nueve y les sostuvo la mirada.

Ninguno de los nueve nobles tenía autoridad para desafiar la voluntad del rey así que a menos que quisieran empezar una guerra en ese mismo momento, tendrían que aceptar sus palabras. 

—Yo tengo un problema, mi rey —dijo Kanaye poniéndose frente a él, al parecer dispuesto a empezar una guerra—. No me molesta que quieras ir a la tierra, por mi puedes ir a marte y hacer arqueología en las viejas ciudades hasta el final de los tiempos ¡¿Pero de verdad piensas dejar al mestizo a cargo?!

—Atsushi es igual de capaz que cualquiera de ustedes.

—Agradezco mucho el voto de confianza su majestad, les aseguro a todos que no los defraudare —dijo Atsushi.

—¡Por supuesto! —se mofó Kanaye—, permíteme poner eso en duda.

— Poner al mestizo al mando de los tesoros es un sacrilegio, Toneri —dijo la vieja Yuu.

—Me llamo Atsushi abuela —dijo, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—¿Así que vas a dejarle la llave a Atsushi? ¿O te la vas a llevar? —dijo Akemi, haciendo la pregunta que todos querían escuchar.

Todos lo miraron. Los tesoros. Eso era lo único que les importaba.

—He pensado mucho tiempo en ello —dijo Toneri—. Y creo que es tiempo de volver a las viejas costumbres.

—¿Destruirás la llave? —preguntó incrédulo Keiji.

—¿Por qué no? A ninguno de ustedes le gusta —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, yo la empiezo a odiar más cada día que pasa. Así que a mi regreso la destruiré.

—Así que te la llevaras —dijo Kanaye cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y qué pasara si la pierdes? ¿O si te capturan y los humanos se hacen con ella? Y si regresas ¿Como sabemos que cumplirás tu palabra?

—Usaremos un contrato de chakra —dijo Toneri dejando caer la piedra sobre la quieta arena lunar. Se hizo el silencio.

Kanaye entornó los ojos intentando dilucidar que es lo que pretendía Toneri.

...

..

.

Líderes Otsutsuki

.

..

...

Líder de la Primera Rama: La vieja Yuu.

Líder de la Segunda Rama: Rafu, el cuñado de Kanaye.

Líder de la Tercera Rama: La psicópata Akemi.

Líder de la Cuarta Rama: El serio y aburrido Keiji.

Líder de la Quinta Rama: El joven Toneri.

Líder de la Sexta Rama: Kanaye, el enemigo acérrimo de Toneri.

Líder de la Séptima Rama: Sadao, el primo de Kanaye.

Líder de la Octava Rama: Osamu, el mercader gordiflón.

Líder de la Novena Rama: La yandere Ringo.

Líder de la Décima Rama: Atsushi, el amigo de la infancia de Toneri.

.

..

...

Un contrato de chakra.

En un mundo dónde las traiciones y las conspiraciones eran tan comunes como las estrellas en el espacio, los contratos de chakra eran una de las pocas cosas seguras que tenían los Otsutsuki.

Toneri ya había preparado el pergamino. El resto lo estaba leyendo concienzudamente mientras bajaban por el ascensor, un enorme disco de oro, que descendía por un tubo de cristal y acero. El disco estaba grabado con el símbolo del clan y los bordes del grabado brillaban con la tenue luz de un chakra verdoso.

El chakra es una cosa maravillosa. Energía pura que mueve por completo la ciudad lunar. Con una serie de sellos simples, el chakra puede moldearse para poder ser almacenado. Ilumina las calles de la ciudad, mueve sus ascensores, los protege de los meteoritos, impulsa sus vehículos.

Pero lo más increíble del chakra era que también podía moldearse con una voluntad. Podías inyectarle chakra a tu hijo y que sólo se activara bajo ciertas condiciones. Podías trasmitir desde técnicas hasta mensajes e incluso, con algunas limitaciones, podías obligar una acción.

Un contrato de chakra era algo parecido, aunque sólo puede cumplir condiciones simples.

Llegaron a las cámaras fortificadas, ubicadas en la parte baja del castillo. Las salas de los tesoros. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando un amplio pasillo de mármol; el oro,el plata y el marrón mezclados como crayones de cera derretidos que casualmente hubieran decido formar el suelo de los pasillos.

Las paredes eran de mármol blanco con grabados de oro y acero que representaban la historia de los Otsutsuki. Los techos abovedados eran altos y cada tantos metros un chakra blanco proyectaba una luz omnipresente.

"Los Diez" caminaron por los majestuosos pasillos. Sus pasos resonando contra el mármol como gotas de lluvia sobre un tambor.

Para los Otsutsuki que poseían todos los privilegios posibles, sólo había algo que pudiera considerarse un tesoro. En aquellas bóvedas no había metales o piedras preciosas. No había esculturas, pinturas o piezas exquisitas de arte refinado. No había bibliotecas cuyos libros pudieran contener la sabiduría de una infinidad de generaciones. Lo que había; era más poder.

En la época anterior a la guerra, los portales aún seguían abiertos y las diez familias podían ir y venir a la tierra a su antojo. No hace falta decir que abusaron de ese poder. De vez en cuando bajaban y secuestraban humanos, los traían a la luna y los esclavizaban. Incluso llegaron a tener unas cuantas colonias en la tierra donde los humanos trabajaban para ellos; cultivaban especias, frutas, granos, fabricaban armas, artesanías, minaban metales preciosos.

Hubo quien se cansó de esas "migajas" y propuso conquistar la tierra, hubo quien se opuso. Y así fue como empezó la guerra entre los Otsutsuki.

El abuelo de Toneri nació en una de las colonias de la tierra y vivió ahí una temporada junto con su madre. Cuando inicio la guerra civil volvió a la tierra y a su regreso a la luna acabó con la guerra de un plumazo. Había vuelto con el Tenseigan, el legendario poder ocular que superaba al Rinnegan. Sólo el fundador de los Otsutsuki lo había poseído. Un poder olvidado que resultó ser más de lo que las leyendas decían.

Con ese poder selló los tesoros de los Otsutsuki.

Cada familia poseía un portal interdimensional. En un inicio, esos portales también conectaban con las otras ciudades del sistema. Ciudades prosperas y magnificas, asentadas en las arenas rojas de marte, en los dobles amaneceres de mercurio, en las distantes lunas de los gigantes gaseosos. Pero desaparecieron hace milenios. Destruidas por la misma catástrofe que pudo haber destruido la ciudad lunar si el abuelo de Toneri no la hubiera detenido. La guerra.

Ahora esos portales estaban sellados. Hace décadas que nadie viaja por ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a la bóveda principal. Un recinto enorme de mármol blanco y gruesas columnas de acero. En el techo, una estructura de plata y oro. Algo parecido a un enorme astrolabio. Soles de chakra blanco lo rodeaban. En el suelo, un disco de metal negro. El portal interdimensional del rey.

Sus cuatro acompañantes y Kiniro ya lo esperaban al lado del portal. Tenía intención de marcharse de inmediato.

El otro de los tesoros también estaba ahí, o al menos una parte. El resto estaba en las demás bóvedas. Filas y filas de soldados. Marionetas de piel blanca y ojos negros. Era el ejército personal del rey. Diez mil soldados implacables, cuya única voluntad era la de su amo. Estaban sellados. No habían sido utilizados en décadas. Al igual que las otras cien mil marionetas que estaban en el resto de las bóvedas.

Cada familia poseía diez mil de aquellos golems. El rey, sólo por ser el rey, poseía diez mil más. Hombres hechos de madera y acero. Infundidos con almas de chakra. El abuelo de Toneri los encerró en aquellas bóvedas y los selló con el Tenseigan. Igual que hizo con los portales.

Esa era la razón por la que Kanaye y los suyos no habían invadido aun la tierra. Sin los portales estaban encerrados en la luna. Y necesitaban ese ejercito de marionetas porque, los Otsutsuki tal vez poseyeran el Rinnegan, pero los humanos, poseían los Bijuus.

También era la razón por la que aun permitían que Toneri fuera rey. Porque él tenía la llave que abría y cerraba el sello que bloqueaba los portales y las marionetas.

Toneri metió la mano bajo la manga de su kimono y sacó la llave. Una esfera de armilar dorada, del tamaño de un puño. Con un núcleo de diamante que contenía un chakra azul verdoso, una lasca del chakra del Tenseigan.

Sólo un descendiente directo podía usar la llave. Así que sólo Toneri podía usarla, no sólo porque fuera hijo único. También porque era el último que quedaba de la familia principal. Varias ramas estaban en la misma situación, compuestas únicamente de viejos al borde de la muerte o con tan pocos miembros que mantener una línea de sangre pura ya no sería posible. Y en el caso de la décima rama, la sangre pura ya no existía.

Toneri concentró su chakra y activó la llave. Los anillos de la esfera de armilar comenzaron a girar y el chakra contenido en su núcleo se liberó. La llave brilló con tal intensidad que parecía como si Toneri sostuviera un fuego verde en su mano.

Los discos y las manecillas del astrolabio en el techo se movieron hasta señalar un circulo grabado en su superficie dorada. Esa pequeña esfera, con un nombre debajo que Toneri no alcanzaba a ver, representaba a la tierra. El astrolabio del techo no era más que un mapa gigantesco del sistema solar.

Los soles de chakra de alrededor pasaron del blanco al verde eléctrico. El chakra fluyó de ellos como ríos intempestivos. Las corrientes se combinaron en el centro y una columna enorme de chakra se derramó sobre el disco negro del suelo. El portal estaba abierto.

Toneri dio media vuelta, con la llave aun en la mano. Miró a sus nueve vasallos. Kanaye aún seguía leyendo el pergamino para asegurarse de que no había alguna trampa o ambigüedad en las letras pequeñas.

—¿Algún problema con el contrato Kanaye? —dijo Toneri con voz fría. La luz del chakra a su espalda le daba el aspecto de un espectro emergiendo de las aguas del océano.

—Sólo uno, su majestad ¿No le parece que un año es demasiado tiempo?

—De que hablas Kanaye. Un año es más que suficiente ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo? —le dijo Atsushi.

—Deja que se marche Kanaye —dijo Akemi con una sonrisa tan brillante como los diamantes de sus aretes—. Un año es un precio demasiado bajo para tener devuelta nuestros tesoros. Además, será divertido ver con que regresa el rey. Si es que lo hace —había un brillo en sus ojos que disgustó a Toneri. Una expresión que no tenía cuando se encontraban en la sala del trono. Era diversión. Todo aquello no era más que un juego para ella. Uno que se había vuelto interesante de pronto.

—Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir. Trae el contrato Kanaye. Nadie más parece tener objeción alguna —ordenó Toneri.

Kanaye miró al resto, nadie dijo nada. Este chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia su rey. Sostuvo el pergamino entre sus manos, frente a Toneri. Este depositó la llave en el pergamino. Se mordió el dedo pulgar con uno de sus colmillos, realizó una serie de sellos y dejó una huella de sangre en el pergamino, que brilló imbuyéndose con su chakra. La esfera de armilar se hundió en el pergamino como si estuviera sobre arenas movedizas. La llave desapareció y en su lugar quedó un dibujo de tinta negra.

A continuación, Toneri sostuvo el pergamino y Kanaye hizo lo mismo. Se mordió el pulgar, dejo su huella ensangrentada en el pergamino y lo imbuyó con su chakra. Después tomó el pergamino de manos de Toneri y lo llevó con el resto, que pasarían a hacer lo mismo.

Un contrato de chakra era una voluntad compartida. En este caso la voluntad era: "Destruir el objeto contenido en este pergamino después de un año". Cada miembro que firmara el contrato debía moldear su chakra con la misma orden y después pasarla al pergamino. Si la voluntad era distinta o alguien quería poner una orden adicional, el chakra chocaría con la "voluntad" de los otros chakras en el pergamino y el contrato quedaría invalidado. Para que el contrato funcionara todos debían imbuirlo con el mismo deseo.

La fuerza del contrato dependía del poder del chakra y del número de firmantes. Así, un contrato firmado sólo por dos personas podía ser modificado por alguien cuyo chakra y voluntad fueran superiores. En este caso, los firmantes eran diez de las criaturas más poderosas del sistema. Sólo alguien que superara su poder combinado sería capaz de romper su contrato. En pocas palabras, el contrato era prácticamente indestructible.

En un año la llave se autodestruiría y los portales volverían a abrirse. Los ojos de las marionetas volverían a brillar. Los Otsutsuki serían otra vez libres.

Toneri les dio la espalda. No iba a esperar a que terminaran de firmar.

—Buena suerte su majestad —dijo Akemi, que esperaba su turno—. Espero que encuentre lo que busca. De verdad que lo espero —la expectación brillando en la sonrisa de sus labios.

Toneri volteó a mirarla. Pero no dijo nada. Caminó decidido hacia la columna de chakra.

Era inevitable, seguro que no era la única que se había dado cuenta.

En su lecho de muerte, cuando su padre le había preguntado a su abuelo como había conseguido el Tenseigan este sólo respondió:

"Uniendo lo que ha sido separado"

Su bisabuela había dado a luz en la tierra y no había registro de quien era su bisabuelo o sobre la fecha de la concepción.

Hace generaciones una rama de los Otsutsuki se había separado y había prosperado en la tierra.

Así que sólo había una explicación posible.

Su abuelo era un mestizo. Un hijo de Otsutsuki y Hyuga. La combinación de esa sangre había originado el renacimiento del Tenseigan.

Por supuesto para cualquier miembro de las familias principales, una teoría como aquella sería una blasfemia. Para ellos el Tenseigan no era más que una anomalía, un fenómeno que ocurre cada milenio y que sólo podía darse entre la sangre pura de los Otsutsuki.

Pero Toneri había visto el poder derivado del Byakugan. El mestizaje no parecía debilitarlo, sólo lo volvía diferente, en formas que nunca habría llegado a imaginar. Kiniro y Atsushi eran pruebas vivientes de la profunda adaptabilidad del Byakugan. Lo único que estaban logrado aquellos viejos rígidos, que insistían en mantener puro el linaje, era debilitar el Byakugan. Lo volvían predecible. Se negaban a ver que su poder ocular tenia infinitas posibilidades.

Algo se había perdido en el pasado. Algo que había provocado que se estancaran. Habían perdido su capacidad de evolucionar. Cada vez nacían menos Otsutsuki de sangre pura. La enfermedad y la infertilidad azotaban a los pocos que quedaban. La locura y el desequilibrio inundaban sus mentes. Los Otsutsuki se acercaban poco a poco a la extinción.

Su plan era una locura como bien había dicho Atsushi. Lo estaba arriesgando todo en una única jugada. Pero quería creer que lo que habían perdido estaba en la tierra.

Encontraría la forma de revivir el Tenseigan. Las respuestas deberían estar en la tierra. Regresaría con el Tenseigan de una forma o de otra y si no lo conseguía... bueno, siempre tendría el plan de Atsushi como respaldo.

Kiniro y los otros cuatro se adelantaron. El chakra se los tragó como si cruzaran a una cueva oculta detrás de una cascada. Toneri los siguió y desapareció en la luz.


End file.
